


Glenn gets to town

by Maykits



Series: 15 min writing challenge [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Glenn gets to Daryl and Merle's town...too bad he is still blindfolded.





	1. Chapter 1

Glenn blinked his eyes again. Nothing but blackness. He could feel something rough around his head. “Where am I?” His head suddenly made itself known by the insistent dull throbbing of the worst headache he had in years. Glenn groaned, “Who...you?  
“We are the welcoming committee...got to make sure you didn’t cause a fuss and bring those walkers down on us.”  
“Water,” a different voice said and Glenn felt the lip of a bottle pressed to his mouth.  
“Sorry for the less then five star service but then this here is the zombie apocalypse and folks just got to be a little more careful these days of who they break bread with.”  
“Now, chinaman, you gonna try anything funny?”  
“N..no….no”  
“Ok well my brother Daryl here is going to cut you loose and you just keep that blindfold on a bit longer and everything will be right as rain...ok?”  
“Yes...yes I understand…”  
Glenn felt someone untying his ankles and wrists...the mysterious Daryl.  
“Ok here's how this is going to go...you are going to keep the blindfold on and we are going to go back to town and when we get there you are going to keep the blindfold on. If anyone knows you then things will move quicker but if you are a stranger then we have a nice comfy little room that you will get to hang out in until we know you ain't gonna do something stupid.”  
Glenn decided to keep his mouth shut and not say anything. At least they weren't leaving him for the walkers to get...and it sounded like they had more people if they had a whole town. Sounded safer than being on the run all the time.  
“Daryl get him in the truck let's get going.”  
Daryl ushered Glenn into the truck helping him get settled and then sat next to him. Merle got in the other side and suddenly Glenn was sandwiched between them.  
He could feel a line of heat from the others bodies he was pressed up against.  
“Scoot over chinaman I ain’t cuddling with any man, give me some elbow room.”  
“Korean…”  
“What's that? I can’t hear you”  
“I'm Korean...not Chinese...Korean.”  
“Eh whatever.”  
Glenn pressed closer to the silent brother to give Merle some more room.  
The truck was going pretty fast Glenn could feel a few turns but they weren't driving long before they stopped.  
“Here we are home sweet home! Daryl bring him to the center so everyone can get a good look at him.”  
Glenn felt Daryl leave his side then there was a large rough hand helping and pulling him out of the truck. Daryl kept his hand wrapped around his arm hauling him along which, at the fast pace he set, Glenn was thankful for as it kept him from falling when he tripped.  
Glenn doubted anyone would know him. His family was up in Michigan and he had just moved to Atlanta for the early college program. Maybe if someone here was from Atlanta and was in college or Glenn had delivered a pizza to him...and they remembered Glenn and he had made a good impression. The likelihood of that happening was incredibly tiny.  
“Okay Kid stand here. You from that town we found you in?”  
“No, just trying to find some food, I'm from Atlanta.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glen tries to introduce himself. 
> 
> Once again quick and dirty write, no spellcheck, no beta.

Glenn heard the shuffle of feet and the lower murmurs of voices.  
“We found the chinaman in the town we went to scout.” The first voice, the clear red neck spoke to the space at large. Not directing his voice towards any one particular person.  
“Is he safe? Did you check him? Was the town good for more things? Did you get some tampons we need more?” Voices exploded from all around Glen caused him to startle and lean closer to the silent man standing next to him.  
“Don't get your undies in a twist. My brother checked him over he ain't been bit.”  
Checked him over? Like checked all his skin? Glen stomach swooped when he thought about being exposed like that without him knowing and allowing it.  
“We got a good haul in the truck. Does anyone recognize him? He says he is from Atlanta. Chinaman tell them about you.” Merle clapped him on the shoulder and shook him a bit.  
Glen tried to stand up straighter. It was disconcerting to have the blindfold on while speaking to an unknown group. At least he had a chance to make a case for himself. Being with a larger group had to be better than trying to go it alone. At least this way there would be others to watch him while he slept.  
Daryl let go of Glen’s arm just then taking away the anchoring point Glen had been using, he stumbled.  
“Now now chinaman I didn't hit you that hard, speak up, show everyone why they should keep you here.”  
Glen composed himself as well as possible, he had to convince the people around him to keep him, that he would be of use to them, that trading whatever he could do for safety was worth it to them. That he was worth it.  
“Hi.” His voice came out with a light squeak of his voice changing. His voice hadn't done that in six months! Why now of all times?! He wanted to look capable not like a kid.  
“Hi. My name is Glen Ree. I'm from Michigan originally I'm down here for school. I deliver pizzas on the weekend. From Tonies Pizza Town? Anyone every order a pizza from there and might remember me?” Glen paused but no voices spoke up into the gap. Great...I'm gosure ngbto br kicked out and with my luck in the opposite direction of my bike so I'll be even more out of luck!


End file.
